Strauss And The BAU
by HisLittleFlame666
Summary: Strauss accompanies the team on their case, and we all get to know her a bit better. Maybe she's not that bad after all? Her thoughts on the team, and their interactions. Read and Review please!


**Tell me if you want me to continue! Hope you enjoy! :)**

When Erin Strauss told the team she was going to accompany them on their case, you didn't have to be a profiler to see they weren't happy about it. She understood. They didn't like her at all, and that was because she was acting like a complete bitch all the time. But, she wasn't actually like that. Well, in the past she wasn't like that. Betrayals, lies, loss and many other things made her that way, but, they also made her stronger. A lot stronger. She was now acting like that because it was easier. It was so much easier to pretend that she doesn't care, and that she doesn't feel anything. Which is, of course, a lie. You have to feel, you can't get away from that. She was just good at hiding her feelings and emotions.

She could see that same mechanism in Agent Prentiss. She watched those pictures of bloodied bodies of three 15-year old girls without even flinching. And, it was impossible not to flinch, in Strauss' opinion. Same was happening with the rest of the team. Only Garcia and Jennifer were a bit taken aback by the pictures, but only slightly. Strauss could see that they were trying to work as she wasn't there, but were failing. They were watching every word they said, careful not to offend her in any way, so she wouldn't pick on them after all was over.

She almost wanted to laugh. They didn't really know that she actually though nice things about every single one of them. Sure, she wasn't showing it, but that didn't mean she hated them. They were all amazing people, who gave everything they had for their jobs. She respected that, because she did it, too. They were all really special and different, but worked together as one.

Spenser, who was currently talking, for example, was the smartest person she ever met. He really was a genius. His memory and linguistic knowledge had helped solve so many cases, yet he was still a down-to-earth person, ordinary and simple. He was often considered to be the weakest member of the team, but she knew it wasn't that way. He had proven it many times.

Derek Morgan, he was funny, had a good sense of humor and had a temper. He had one hell of a temper. You didn't want to step into his way when he's angry, and has a gun. Well, except if you're not Garcia. She was the only one who could make him think with his brain and calm down. Derek was really passionate about his job, and about the people he loved. He loved with all his heart, and that was something Erin appreciated.

Her gaze moved to Garcia, who was typing swiftly on her lap top, and telling them something at the same time. She was a computer genius. Erin still remembers the day she met her, and she gave her her biography on fluffy yellow papers. She then heard that Hotch got it on pink ones. She understood her, too. She was always surrounded by death, even though it was just pictures, and everything was through her computers, but it wasn't any easier for her. She was always surrounded by darkness, so she started bringing her own colors to the world. From her colorful outfits to her gigantic butterfly pen she was now holding. Everything around her seemed happy, and her personality was shining through in this room that only saw death and sadness.

Jennifer Jareau was standing next to Garcia's chair, handing them all some folders. Strauss opened hers absentmindedly before returning her gaze to JJ, as the team called her. Strauss found her job to be the toughest. Not the media part, although that wasn't easy either, but the choosing cases part. She was the one who has to choose which case they will work on, and that meant she has to choose and leave cases to wait, which always meant that someone else would die. That wasn't easy, and Strauss was sure that JJ was always second guessing her decisions. But, she was a great agent, and the best one with the media. Even though JJ wasn't a profiler, Strauss was sure that she could be, only if she wanted to.

She then looked at Rossi, who was in deep discussion with Hotch and Prentiss. Rossi was the senior agent on the team, to all of them a father figure, and Strauss was sure that they all confided with him, telling him their secrets. He was an excellent agent; there was no doubt on that. And he had a really special sense of humor that could even make Hotch smile, or even laugh. Rossi was, of course, a pain the ass for her sometimes because he never respected rules, and never gave a damn what the directors think. But, he was one of the best profilers in the world, so, she was no one to complain.

Aaron Hotchner was sitting beside Rossi, and he was talking with Prentiss. Now, he was really complicated. He was as passionate as Morgan was, if not more. He was always torn between saving the world and being with his son. He was doing this job because of him, for him, trying to make the world a better place for him. She was sure he was going to retire after what happened to his ex-wife, but he didn't. He continued working with even more passion. He loved his son more than anything in this world, she could tell. He also cared for the team more than one cares for his colleagues. He loved them like his family. Even though he seemed stony and emotionless, as if he didn't care about anything. Strauss knew he was the total opposite.

She then looked at Prentiss. Well, Emily. A woman who she put in the team so she could spy on them. She was really surprised when she chose to leave and not to spy on them. But, it only showed how much she cared and how strong she was. When she took the beating for Reid, Strauss knew she was special and had a special spot in the BAU. With time, she became Morgan's best friend, Garcia's and JJ's favorite woman, Dave's daughter he never had, the only person Reid trusted with everything, and one of the few people who could make Hotch smile.

The team Erin was now sitting with was special, and she knew that. They were all different, yet so alike at the same time, and that was probably why they were the best team of profilers in the world. Erin was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear JJ calling her.

"Ma'am? Are you all right? We're ready to go!" Strauss nodded once, her professional mask slipping back on her face as she followed them. One thought crossed her mind as they were walking: She could've been a profiler.


End file.
